I Promise
by Jem Tiers
Summary: [Final Fantasy VI] Locke's first time meeting Celes, after playing dressup.


**Prompt 001 – Beginning.**

I think everything on this chart is open to interpretation. So, this is about a relationship's beginning. Also, apparently I like Locke for fanfictions, whereas I don't like him very much in the game. Anyway, this happens when Locke's on his secret mission and ends up saving Celes. Gotta say, one of my favorite parts in the game. Uh, anyway…enjoy.

---

Locke walked up to the merchant in the item shop. Even if everything in this God-forsaken town was unreachable, he's be able to survive on Potions and Tonics…he hoped.

"Hey, you're that their, Locke, aren't you?" he asked insolently.

Narrowing his eyes, Locke insisted, "It's treasure hunter."

The merchant laughed. "Yeah. Right. Well, I think it's thief."

Locke's patience, already wearing then from the guards all around South Figaro, ran out. "That's it!" he yelled, and lunged at the merchant.

Even though the merchant drew his weapon and grazed his arm with it, Locke managed to disrobe the man immediately after. It wasn't his original plan, but somehow in the madness of it all, that's what he stole. Simply to mock the merchant, he jumped into the clothes.

Now that the merchant had nothing on, he took a few steps back and muttered, "Sorry!"

Locke ran out of the shop, then determined to find a way to leave. None of the troopers let him past, but finally, as he went inside an old man's house, he was let past by a young child. His merchant disguise really was working!

Several menial and fairly unimportant tasks later, Locke was in the house of the town's wealthiest citizen. Lavishly decorated in precious silks and gold, Locke had certainly stumbled onto a thief's paradise. Or, that is to say, a treasure hunter's paradise.

Very discreetly, he slid two gold vases into his pack. Noticing a staircase, he abandoned his plundering of the first floor to see what better things lied above.

Unfortunately, as he entered one of the upstairs rooms, a man was inside, poring over papers. It didn't appear that he noticed Locke, but closing the door without coming in would certainly draw attention to himself. Sighing, he walked in, looking for a quick exit, but failing to see any at first glance.

The man still appeared not to notice him, but instead he grumbled, "Draft…room so cold…"

Locke stopped for a moment and realized he could definitely feel a draft around his ankles. He stealthily traced it to its source and passed through a small door into a tunnel.

A long, but well-lit, stone tunnel panned out before his eyes. He rushed forward, hoping for freedom.

At length he passed by three doors, and though the various spaced in the wood, peeped into the first (which held nothing) and the second.

Locke did a double take, focusing on a beautiful woman being kicked and generally beaten up by a pair of guards. Even with a bruise on her cheek and her long, blonde hair rather messed up, she looked like a goddess.

Finally, one guard said to the other, "That should do. I'm going to report to the boss. You stay here and watch over her."

"All right," the guard yawned. "I'll watch her."

The other guard looked suspiciously at him for a moment, but walked toward the door. Locke, thinking quickly, leaped upwards at climbed up to the rafters. He quickly hoisted himself up and lay flat on one board. The guard passed under him, not noticing him in the slightest. Relieved, Locke slid down.

He resumed looking through the door for a moment. The woman was tied up against the back wall, but the soldier set to watch her had nodded off in his chair, leaving the room vulnerable. Seeing no other choice, Locke entered and walked to the woman.

"Hey," he whispered to her.

"What?" she said back. "Who are you?"

"I'm Locke, and you are?"

"Celes," she said. "Why are you here? Did the Empire send you?"

He smiled. "No, they didn't. It just looks like you need a savior."

"No," she hissed. "You shouldn't."

"I promise I'll protect you," Locke answered her.

"Why?" she asked, puzzled.

He looked down. "You…remind me of someone." Shaking his head, he asked, "You coming?"

"Um, well, I'd owe you a debt."

Locke looked her over once more. "That may be true, but I'd rather have you free than worry about you."

"O-okay," she said, at last. "Just get me down, and I won't trouble you anymore."

Locke kneeled and undid the shackles around her ankles, then stood and undid the shackles around her wrists. "That better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," she said. After a pause, she began, "Locke…" He looked at her, as if silently urging her to continue. "Was she important to you?"

"Who?" he asked.

"The person I remind you of. I don't think you would have come to save me unless…she was."

He shook his head. "I don't like to talk about her."

"You…lost her, didn't you?" Celes asked cautiously. Maybe if she talked about this just right, he wouldn't get mad at her.

Locke's eyes began to sting. "She was supposed to be mine forever…and then…we did something stupid…she's never coming back."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said, trying to compose himself.

Celes unexpectedly took his chin in her hand, and guided their mouths together. "Thank you for saving me," she said, as she completed the kiss.

"Come with me," he said. "I'll explain my situation on the way."

"Okay," she said.

Locke looked into her eyes once more and promised, "I'll protect you."


End file.
